


Exceeds Expectations

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Powerbottom Daniel, Service Top Johnny (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Written for the prompt:After merging their dojos, Daniel and Johnny still can’t get along as well as they probably should, the tension eventually leads to them sleeping together and the sex is nothing like Johnny expecting. With Daniel being as straight laced as he is, Johnny expected boring, vanilla sex, but what he got was the exact opposite and now he’s desperate for it, a desperation Danny uses to his advantage; If Johnny does something to upset him then Danny withholds until he apologizes and when he’s good Daniel rewards him accordingly and then acts like nothing happened the next day in public.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72





	Exceeds Expectations

Daniel stills his hips as soon as he feels the warmth fill his insides, messy and wet.

Silence.

Then.

"You came."

Johnny winces.

Daniel sighs.

"I know. Fuck, I’m sorry."

"One simple thing Johnny. You needed to do one simple thing."

"Daniel....."

"Looks like I’ll have to get that cock ring, seeing as how you can't hold your load. Can barely last a few thrusts before coming like a teenager, Jesus. You that needy for it?"

Daniel squeezes around Johnny’s cock and he flinches.

"What can I do?" Johnny asks, the 'to make it up to you' going unsaid, reaching down to rub around his entrance where his dick is starting to soften inside Daniel.

"Eat me out."

Heat shoots through Johnny.

\--------------------------

They’re practicing in the dojo, the kids asking about a kick.

Normally he leaves those to Daniel. They’ve long sense settled the argument about who’s legs can go higher - and considering the results, Johnny can’t even be mad.

Johnny sees the wince though and knows Daniel must be sore.

Last night he had Johnny bend him over the island and fuck him til he came - not allowing Johnny to.

Later that night he finally let him - as he took Daniel from behind again - Daniel directing how fast, how hard, how deep. 

Daniel quickly schools his features, acts like it never happened. Johnny’s blood burns.

"Sensei Lawrence," Daniel says coolly. "How about you pull your weight today and show these kids that particular move?" 

He may phrase it as a question but they both know it's not. 

Johnny slaps his ass on the way over and knows he'll pay for that later. Oh how he'll pay, and love every minute. 

"Fuck, Daniel, can I come in you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"After the shit you pulled today - no way."

"The only reason" - and he twists his hips on the thrust back down into Johnny’s lap -" I’m even fucking you, is because I wanted it. You're stress relief right now - nothing more."

Johnny feels himself grow even harder inside the vice of Daniel’s ass at those words.

He’s being used as nothing more than a hard dick for Daniel to get off on. 

Johnny loves it.

"Don't you dare," Daniel says as he feels Johnny thrust up into him. "I'm not nearly done yet." 

\--------------------------

"God, Daniel please. I’ll make it so good for you."

"This sounds like last week," Daniel says, "when you begged me for it." 

"It was good though wasn't it. I remember how hard you came."

Silence, and Johnny thinks it'll just be his hand tonight. 

"Make me wet," Daniel responds, in lieu of an actual answer. 

\--------------------------

"Let me," Johnny says, leaning in with his hands on either side of Daniel on the table to kiss the corner of his mouth, "let me have you on your hands and knee."

"Yeah, you want that?"

Johnny nods.

"To take me from behind?"

"Yes, Daniel, please," Johnny most certainty does not whine. 

"You think you deserve that?!"

Johnny nods.

"Always whining for it. So fucking needy for my ass."

Daniel gets up, putting his wine glass in the sink saying, "maybe you should have thought of that before your little incident today," without every so much as a backwards glance in Johnny's direction.

"I'm sorry," Johnny tries a few hours later. 

"I know you are, but you still aren't fucking me."

They fall asleep later, Johnny's cock rock hard between Daniel's thighs.

\--------------------------

It's a week before Daniel finally forgives him and Johnny could cry as he slips inside his body. 

"Slowly," Daniel warns, "I want to feel every inch."

And this is one of Johnny's favorite parts, watching his cock disappear into Daniel's hole, but he's always torn on what's better to watch, Daniel's face as his dick slides, inch by inch, into his ass or the strain as the rim stretches to accommodate Johnny's thick length. 

Johnny stills when his pelvis meets warm skin. 

He stays still, waiting for Daniel to tell him his next move. 

Daniel circles his hips, "fuck me."

And does Johnny ever, egged on by the pure filth spilling out of Daniel's mouth. 

"God Johnny, your cock was made for this, to fuck me raw."

Johnny watches as Daniel pushes himself back into each of his thrusts, groaning as he screws his hips. 

"So greedy for it. Desperate to have your cock in me? Is it that good?"

"Christ Daniel, yes, so good."

Daniel may be the one on his hands and knees with a dick in his ass but it's Johnny getting fucked. 

"Pull out."

"What, no. Daniel come on, what did I do wrong?" Johnny asks, plaintive. 

"Pull out," he repeats, enunciating every word.

Johnny does, his cock making a squelching noise, the entrance stretched wide on each inch as it reluctantly leaves the tight heat of Daniel's body. 

Daniel flips over on his back, puts his hands behind his head, looking Johnny in the eye, "now put your dick to use and make me come."

Johnny does, throwing Daniel's legs over his shoulders, smoothly fucking back in. 

"God Johnny, just like that. Your cock is so good."

Johnny preens.

"Yeah, you like this. Making me take your cock. Forcing it into my ass?"

Johnny groans - God that mouth. 

"How wet I am for you? How nice and warm it is inside me? Tell me."

"So fucking tight. You're so hot, Christ."

Daniel clenches down as a reward.

"Harder," Daniel demands and Johnny obeys, helpless. 

"Right there," he says when Johnny hits his prostate. "Don't lose it."

So Johnny focuses on that spot. 

Pounds into him until his thighs burn, until he can feel the strain in his core muscles and back, until Daniel gets a hand around himself and comes, white ropes shooting out.

Doesn't stop until he hears Daniel say, " want you to come in me."

Then, and only then, does Johnny let go, now that he's allowed, spilling inside Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!!! Seeing as how I posted my actual one almost two weeks early :) I have no self control. 
> 
> Have fun and stay safe. Whether it's in the bedroom or outside of it, in these crazy times. 
> 
> Your town going into a strict lock down for two weeks and a kink meme throwing down the gauntlet to fill as many prompts as possible?
> 
> Write porn the universe is clearly telling me. I must obey.
> 
> Full Prompt:
> 
> After merging their dojos, Daniel and Johnny still can’t get along as well as they probably should, the tension eventually leads to them sleeping together and the sex is nothing like Johnny expecting. With Daniel being as straight laced as he is, Johnny expected boring, vanilla sex, but what he got was the exact opposite and now he’s desperate for it, a desperation Danny uses to his advantage; If Johnny does something to upset him then Danny withholds until he apologizes and when he’s good Daniel rewards him accordingly and then acts like nothing happened the next day in public.
> 
> \+ For Daniel having a shockingly filthy mouth and Johnny being weak for it.
> 
> \+ For Daniel making fun of Johnny for how needy he is.
> 
> \+ Johnny not being allowed to get off until Daniel does and being punished if he does.
> 
> (I realize the way this is worded makes Danny sound a little manipulative, so if the author wants to take it a darker route instead of straight smut I’m alright with that too.)  
> .
> 
> Mistakes my own - blah, blah. blah.


End file.
